Always the One
by TinaRocks
Summary: Everybody knew that Troy and Gabriella had a thing for eachother. But what happens when Ryan and Sharpay hatch a plan? TROYELLA!
1. TRAILER

He was the heart-breaking, back-stabbing jerk…

That she loved

He loved her too

So what's the problem?

"Troy!"

"Oh…hey"

Sharpay.

So what happens when she hatches a plan?

"Ryan! You like Gabriella don't you!"

"Well yea but she likes Troy"

"She won't for long. So just follow my orders!"

What happens if it works?

Will it be Troypay and Lunessa?

"Troy? Will you go to the prom with me?"

"Gabi, will you be my date for prom??"

Or Troyella?

"I just said yes because I thought you liked Ryan"

They were meant to be right?

"I don't know Troy. I think I might like Ryan now that I know him."

Find out in: Always The One


	2. They're Just Friends?

Troy's P

Troy's P.O.V.

She was beautiful. Amazing. The one. Gabriella Montez will always be the one. I ran over to her quietly and covered her eyes. She nearly hit her locker.

"Guess who?" I knew that she was grinning now

"Let me guess…Ryan?"

"Nope"

"Chad?"

"You're getting warmer"

"Oh then it must be my best friend ever Troy Bolton!" she said with joy

Sharpay's P.O.V.

"Ding ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Troy said

"And what is my prize?" that science geek with no taste in style asked with curiosity

"This" I saw my future husband lean in towards that disgusting girl but to my surprise he just hugged her.

"Ry, are you sure they're just friends??" I put on my sunglasses and waited for an answer

"Yes! I am sure! That's the 4th time you asked me this morning!"

"Don't you shout at me! I'm YOUR older sister there for you look up to ME. Now tell Troy to ask me and NOT Gabriella. Got it?"

"But Shar..."

"You like Gabriella right?"

"Like who?"

Ryan's P.O.V.

I turned my head around to see that Gabriella and Troy were both looking at me….and holding hands. But the only thing I was looking at was Gabi. Her perfect face, her stylish clothes, her silky black hair.

"HI TROY!!" said my overjoyed sister

"Sharpay…." I could tell he wouldn't ever like her

"Ryan who do you like?" asked the girl of my dreams. My eyes then shot right at Troy. Everybody knew I liked Gabriella except her, including Troy. I then looked at Sharpay who was signaling me to ask her. I then knew I had to or else Troy might ask her and Sharpay would be boiling mad.

"Uhhh… Gabi could I talk to you for a sec?" I saw her laughing because Troy said something.

"I'm sorry Ryan, what were you saying?" I looked at Troy. I knew he only said something to make her laugh so I couldn't ask her.

"Actually Ryan, could I talk Brie for a second?" I hated Troy ever since I knew Gabi liked him

"Sure Troy" I tried my hardest to say it like I meant it

Gabriella's P.O.V.

I walked with Troy over to the lunch tables. 

"Gabriella?" he asked me

"Yea Troy?"

"Well we've been friends for awhile and I feel like I want to be more than friends" My heart was jumping with joy

"I feel the same Troy"

"Really? Well then will you be my girlfriend?" he was holding a necklace with a T chained to it. All I could do was turn around, lift up my hair and let him put it on.

"I think you know what that means Troy"

"I think I know too" I leaned in and so did he but then…..

"RYAN! I TOLD YOU TO ASK HER! TROY'S PROBABLY ALREADY ASKED HER TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!!" Me and Troy ran over to see that Sharpay slammed her little brother right into the lockers. She slightly turned to look at us and just smiled.

"Sharpay, what is wrong with you?! Look at him. He got a black eye"

"Troy, he just fell I was over here" She stepped a foot away and pointed to her feet

"Come on Brie let's take Ryan to the office"

"Or you could take me! I am his sister you know and Gabriella here can put all the stuff that dropped out of my locker back into my locker"

"That's okay Sharpay, you've done enough damage" We tried carrying Ryan there but he was too heavy so we took a rolling chair and let him sit there.

Sharpay's P.O.V.

While Troy and that smut took Ryan away I was smiling. But when they were far far away, I was ferocious. What have I done? Now Troy will never love me. I started to get dizzy and sat down. After that big news, I knew what I had to do. But were those tests right? As more thoughts came to my head, my cell went off.

"Sharpay here!" All I heard was a very deep voice

"I know your secret Sharpay Evans…" all I could do was widen my eyes and let my mouth hang down

YAY! Troyella is together! But what is Sharpay's secret? What are those tests? Who was the mystery person?

Love,

!teena!


	3. WHAT!

Sharpay's P

Sharpay's P.O.V.

"Who….Who is this?" my voice was trembling

"You will never find out" he then hung up. I started to get a headache along with my dizziness. The next thing I knew was that my head was falling down and landed on my notebook.

"Jason! Sharpay fainted!!"

"Oh my god! Kelsi, you get help and I'll try to wake her up"

"Okay" I opened my eyes a little and saw Kelsi kiss Jason's cheek. I wish I could kiss Troy. But now my stomach was tossing and turning. I couldn't think. I only lied down and waited and waited and waited till….

"Sharpay? Wake up Sharpay. Please wake up."

"Troy?"

"No, Jason. Now come on let's get you to the hospital"

"Or I could go to the office where Troy is!" Jason rolled his eyes and carried me over to the office. But to my luck Troy and that girl were already done with Ryan. I heard their conversation.

"Troy, what would you do if you and Sharpay were dating?"

"That could never happen Brie, because I like you too much" Right then and there, I lost it. I jumped out of Jason's arms and went straight up to Troy and Gabriella.

"Troy!"

"Yes Sharpay?"

"Could I talk to you?" I then took his hand and dragged him away from Gabi.

"You like Gabriella right?"

"Yes I really like her"

"Eww but why?"

"Everything about her is great"

"Well you better watch out, because there's someone who likes her"

"Do you know who?"

"I've just heard rumors"

"Well when you find out, tell me cause he's not taking her away from me" I saw his face get red with anger.

"I guarantee he will" I smirked and realized what I just said

"Won't. I guarantee he won't" I said with a smile

"Now, I got to get back to my girlfriend" I then was furious, especially when he put his arm on her waist. What made me feel worse was my stomach.

Gabriella's P.O.V.

As Sharpay walked away with Troy, I was a bit nervous. She could've asked him because she knew were dating now and start yelling at me. Then Troy came out of Mrs. Darbus' room, smiled at me, and put his arm around my waist.

"So Troy, what were you two talking about?"

"Oh just stuff" I somehow knew he was lying

"Troy, I know you better than that. Did she ask you to-"

"No! And I'm thankful she didn't" I giggled and then he laughed. I leaned in closer to his face and pecked his lips. I saw him blush but I was blushing too. He then took my hand and we walked to our next class. As we separated and went to our seats, I felt all alone, like life didn't have a purpose anymore.

"Hey Gabs, what's up?" It was my best friend

"Taylor, I HAVE to tell you something" I was suddenly filled with joy

"That you and Troy are finally dating?" she said sarcastically and I just smiled

"Actually yes, how'd you know?" I was ready for her to congratulate me but all she did was widen her eyes. After while, she finally spoke

"WHAT?!"

"Me and Troy and dating" I was confused. Why wasn't she happy for me?

"Gabs, I have to go to the bathroom"

"Sure, go ahead" She quickly ran over and I knew something was wrong

Taylor's P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I could to the hallway and paged her. A few minutes later Sharpay and Ryan were skipping their way down.

"What is it Taylor?" Sharpay screamed

"well Troy and Gabby are dating"

"I know that! But I've got a plan" Sharpay grinned as she whispered her ideas into Taylor's ear.

So what is Sharpay's plan and what does Gabriella mean when she said did she ask you to…??

Love,

!teena!


End file.
